


a master hacker's prize

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [19]
Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Collars, Creampie, F/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rape, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Major Motoko Kusanagi is on the tail of a dangerous hacker, but has no clue what she's getting into.
Relationships: Kusanagi Motoko/Original Male Character
Series: Commissions [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 20





	a master hacker's prize

**Author's Note:**

> A commission of the Major, from Ghost in the Shell, with a shota

The hacker that Section 9 is currently pursuing must be one of the most dangerous they’ve faced so far. In a world so dominated by technology, hackers are truly some of the most dangerous individuals. This one is particularly nasty, and has proven almost impossible to track or trace so far. It’s only natural that such an elite unit would be called in to deal with them, and if anyone is up for the job it would be Section 9.

Major Motoko Kusanagi is one of the best of the best, in numerous areas, and the actual tracking of this elusive hacker is up to her. Some might argue that the use of cyborgs for such an endeavor might not be ideal, due to susceptibility to tampering, but her highly advanced body can resist all but the most skilled of tampering. Regardless, her usefulness goes far beyond such a minor risk. 

All other attempts at finding this culprit have failed, and their grip over the public increases day by day. If this hacker isn’t stopped soon, the public might enter into a state of panic. So far, most of the antics pulled off have been minor. At least, in scope. They’ve been more like pranks, proving just how easy it is for this genius to hack into any sort of mainframe or system, making short work of any security or firewalls in place.

No  _ real _ damage has been done, luckily, but that somehow only makes things worse. If this is simply playing around, what will happen when they finally get serious? Hopefully, with Kusanagi on the job, no one will have to find out. So far, Section 9 is having more luck than anyone else. With their vast experience, and Motoko’s leadership, it's been far easier to follow the few breadcrumbs left behind. There’s not much to go off of, sadly, and it would be easy for anyone else to miss them, but this is far from the first time Motoko and Section 9 have hunted down an elusive hacker. 

Even as they track what few traces they can, the hacker is still very much at large. His strange pranks continue, as more and more government systems are accessed. It’s impossible to know how much information is being gathered, or for what purpose, but Motoko’s job is to find the culprit and force them to hand over any information they’ve gathered. If they don’t comply, she is allowed to take things as far as she must. 

As innocent as some of the hacker’s pranks may be, the information contained in the systems they’ve accessed is highly sensitive. Infrastructure details, system information, and even staffing and equipment information of various military and police groups… it would be a terrorist’s wet dream, getting hands on such a treasure trove of potentially disruptive information.

If she must, Motoko is allowed to use lethal force, and insure the information is deleted. If it does come to that, she is more than willing, but for now, she is being cautious and taking things slow. Following the hacker’s trail as best as she can, Motoko has been lead to a mostly abandoned building. It’s empty, besides squatters, though it hasn’t yet been disconnected from power or information networks. It’s honestly a perfect, if a bit cliche, hideout for a villain of this caliber. 

In a way, it is a good sign that the hacker is still small scale enough to hole up in a place like this. If the information being gathered were already for sale, it is likely the culprit would have a much nicer set up than this. No, this is good, and Motoko is confident she can put an end to this before disaster strikes.

~X~

Motoko is cautious, as she explores the abandoned building. There’s no telling how many layers of security this hacker might have placed. She could be being watched even now, and there could be numerous traps between her and her prey. But, this is far from her first time. She’s confident, even as she takes measures to be careful. Her highly advanced body is useful, scanning her surroundings as she goes, making sure there aren’t traps that she isn’t detecting visually.

This hacker may be giving the government plenty of issues, but Motoko isn’t particularly concerned. They’re just not used to dealing with adversaries like this, while this is Motoko’s specialty. It’s only a matter of time until she hunts them down, confident in the abilities of her allies. The rest of Section 9 is monitoring his activity, and watching the exits, making sure no one escapes while Motoko searches. They are there for backup as well, but it’s unlikely it will come to that.

With lethal force authorized as a last resort, there’s no doubt that Motoko will be fine. Having to hold back can be quite a handicap at times, but they’re really not playing around with this hacker. It’s regrettable, and she’s going to do her best to solve things peacefully, but when you make powerful enemies this is what can happen.

Of course, Motoko couldn’t possibly be prepared for who she encounters. Expecting an elite super hacker, perhaps with military background, disillusioned with the way the world has become. Or, perhaps a college graduate, disappointed by the lack of employment prospects and venting frustrations through this less than healthy medium. There are so many potential culprits cycling through her mind, wondering which one she’ll encounter but nothing comes close to the real deal.

No, Motoko is completely taken aback as she closes in on the signal she is tracing, finally throwing open the door to reveal a young boy. He sits behind a computer monitor, kicking with his feet that don’t even touch the ground. He can’t be older than ten, she thinks, and her resolve fades. This must be some kind of decoy, a sick trick placed by the real culprit.

Her cautious fading, she rushes to the boy’s side.

“Are you okay?” she asks, reaching out a hand to him. She leans in, looking at the screen as she does, hoping to confirm that this is all some further prank. Of course, by the time she notices the countless programs layered on the screen, and knows this boy must be the hacker, it is far too late. He’s already reached up, plugging something into the port at the base of her neck.

“Got you!” the boy exclaims, as if he just won a game of tag. Before she can react, he presses a button on his keyboard, and her control over her body is cut off. “Wow, that was pretty easy, lady. I thought you were some kind of big shot!”

Motoko can’t so much as speak, not without him relaxing the hamming signal he’s coursing through her body. She’s really fucked up, letting down her guard like this. Perhaps the body is simply that of a child, and the hacker is borrowing it?

“Pretty embarrassing, honestly. Bested by a ten year old!?” he taunts, and she realizes he’s actually exactly how he appears. Batou is never going to let her live this down, that’s for sure. “I guess I can let you speak, but don’t think for a second you’re getting out of here until I want you to.”

“You may have managed to best me, but this building is still surrounded. If you don’t release me, there’s no way you’ll escape,” Motoko informs the boy, oozing confidence and authority. If she shows that she is not at all phased, it’s possible the boy will back down. He’s young, after all, and might not know the extent of trouble he’s in.

“Oh, please. Major Motoko Kusanagi, you know as well as I do that the information I have is far too dangerous to risk,” he says, and Motoko begins to worry. “And if I see any of your friends coming after you? I just have to hit one little button and all the nastiest terrorist organizations in the world will get quite the present.”

“You’ve certainly thought this out,” she admits, still trying to act cool. “So, what is it that you want?”

“Well, really, I was just having fun! I didn’t know they’d send someone like you after me though,” the boy says, shrugging. “Honestly, now that I’ve seen you, I want you!”

“What?” Motoko asks, honestly perplexed. He wants her? What does this boy mean?

“It’s not hard to understand, is it? You’re gorgeous, and that body of yours is amazing,” the boy explains, “High grade tech, wrapped up in that sexy shell, I mean. Who wouldn’t want you?”

She can’t be hearing him right. He seems so young, and yet, he’s going on about how badly he wants her like some horny old bastard. What is his deal? And what does he even mean, if she sleeps with him he’ll delete the information and let her go?

“Oh, please, it wouldn’t be that easy!” the boy responds, able to see her thoughts through their interface. Now, Motoko really begins to panic. “Haha, wow, that’s cute! You’re so nervous now, you really got in over your head, huh?”

“So, what exactly do you mean, then?” Motoko asks, straining to seem in control, even though everything is rapidly spiralling pretty fucking far  _ out _ of control.

“If you become my sex slave, I won’t leak this info. In fact, once I’m sure you’re completely mine, I’ll delete it so all of your buddies can feel nice and safe again,” the boy explains, as if this is normal and sane. Though, she’s already at his mercy. “And, once you’re my perfect sex slave, I’m going to breed you!”

“There’s no way I’m agreeing to that,” Motoko says, putting as much of an edge in her voice as she can manage. “A little boy like you? Shouldn’t you be running back home to mommy?”

As soon as she gets that insult out, she’s locked down again. Motoko is back to being completely unable to move, and the boy patches into her secure communication lines.

“Can I speak to anyone more reasonable?” he asks, and receives only silence for a long time. Eventually, however, someone willing to negotiate comes on the line. The two negotiate for quite a while, with Motoko listening in helplessly as her life is weighed against the potential damage that could be unleashed with the information the boy possesses and his known skills. She’s nearly overwhelmed with frustration, as the very government she has worked so hard for decides to cast her aside, to give in to this twisted child’s demands. Once the deal is made, and the boy deletes the data, her own squad pulls back, apparently just as convinced that this is for the greater good.

“Hm, wow, amazing what someone reasonable will agree to!” the boy says, stretching. “Now, you’re all mine, Major.”

Hearing her title in a situation like this is just another blow, and if Motoko could lash out, she would likely kill the boy, child or no. With him still hooked into her nervous system, however, she knows she would never be able to.

“You’re really thinking some dark thoughts there. Hmm, that’s a shame. I can’t even let you loose like this, what a boring toy,” the boy muses aloud, looking in at her thoughts once more. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to break you first!”

The boy gets to work, pouring through their interface, looking at all the ways he can twist her. Eventually, he finds exactly what he’s looking for. Motoko feels… strange, as he types away. She’s confident he’ll slip up at some point, and give her an out, deal or no. If she can just keep her wits about her and hold on, she’ll be able to escape from this deranged child at some point. Surely that’s exactly what her superiors had in mind, and the only reason they agreed to this in the first place.

With newfound confidence, she resolves to meet whatever this boy can throw at her with her head held high. That is, until he stops typing, and walks over to her. She’s still standing, completely unable to react, as she reaches out. He places his hand on her thigh, and Motoko trembles. His touch feels.., intense. Like nothing she’s felt before. Heat surges through her body, at nothing more than the brush of a finger. It is absolute sensory overload, and if her body weren’t in lockdown, she would have cried out.

That knowledge fills her with shame, but the boy isn’t done with her. He drifts upward, tracing his finger along her thigh. By the time he reaches her cunt, pressing against her, an orgasm crashes over her. She can’t move, can’t react, but her body experiences it all the same. Still, he keeps touching her, slowly tracing his finger along the outline of her folds, knowing that she’s in absolute orgasmic bliss as he teases her.

“Wow, Major, you’re pathetic,” the boy says, chuckling. “Didn’t you think you were going to resist me, and escape when you had the chance?”

He presses a button, and suddenly her voice is hers once more. Of course, in the throes of climax after climax, all she can do is whimper, crying out as she comes again and again. She’s wet with arousal, soaking through her leotard in no time at all as her body desperately tries to keep up with her orgasms. Suddenly, it all stops. The boy cut off her sensitivity at the touch of a button, severing her just before another wave of pleasure crashes over her.

“W-what?” she gasps out, “Please, turn it…”

She cuts that sentence short, knowing she was about to ask him to turn it back up. How could she do that? It’s not as if she enjoyed that, or wants it back, is it? He’s touching her against her will, this boy driving her absolutely mad. She looks down, noticing that the boy is hard, clearly getting off on tormenting her.

“Want me to turn it back on? I don’t know why you keep trying to hide things from me, I’m hooked into you, after all,” the boy says, laughing at her. He fiddles with his computer again, this time forcing her to move. He makes her get on all fours, ass pointed in his direction, before fiddling with her sensitivity settings again. 

She stays silent, knowing it doesn’t much matter at this point. She can try to seem as cool and collected as she wants, but he can read her mind anyway. And, besides, if it’s a constant feed of pleasure like before, Motoko is loathe to admit she might not hate that as much as she claims.

Of course, now the boy has something else in mind. He walks up beside her, with something in hand, and Motoko wonders what new torment he has in mind. He reaches up, opening the studded leather collar he’s holding, fastening it around her neck as he laughs.

“Look, now you’re just my dog! On all fours, and ready for master!” the boy teases, attaching a leash to the collar and tugging on it. Motoko doesn’t react, but she’s beyond embarrassed. It’s not enough that this boy bested her, he’s being completely infuriating about it. He doesn’t seem to care how mad she is, taking up position behind her and freeing his cock. 

He shoves her soaked leotard aside, and lines his cock up with her cunt. His tiny hands grip her hips, and there’s something so wrong about how excited Motoko is to be violated by this boy. She shouldn’t be, she should be hating this, but something in her was broken by his tampering, by the prolonged climax she felt. She wants more of that unending pleasure, and hates to admit that to herself.

As the boy thrusts into her, however, something is different. She feels her pleasure spike immediately, just like before, but something has changed. He fucks her, groaning as he violates her tight pussy, moaning at the way she tightens up around him, but Motoko’s pleasure only keeps rising. Higher and higher, getting closer and closer to her limit as the boy pumps into her, but… nothing happens. She doesn’t climax.

“W-what!?” she cries out, in spite of herself. She needs this, needs to climax so  _ badly _ as her desire burns hotter and hotter. It’s already driving her crazy, and he’s only just started fucking her. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah, you can’t come, huh? Pathetic bitch,” the boy taunts her. “Turning that off was a cinch! You wanted your sensitivity turned back up, so how do you like this?”

As he fucks her, he laughs, knowing exactly what kind of hell she must be in by now. She needs to come, so fucking badly, but can’t unless he allows it. Nothing she does will be enough, but his cock feels better inside of her than anything ever has. THe pleasure building within her burns brighter and brighter, and Motoko can hardly keep up. No amount of training could have prepared her for this, for this absolute agony, as her body is so desperate for relief that will never come.

The pressure building within her shows no sign of stopping, and she knows nothing she does will help. All she can do is stay locked in this position, being fucked by her master until he finally decides she’s had enough. Knowing this, he tugs on the leash, gagging her as she moans and whimpers. Much to her shame, being treated like some pathetic bitch in heat only adds to the pleasure coursing through Motoko.

Something within her breaks, as her body cries out for pleasure that simply will not come. Her mind is overwhelmed by it, completely unable to cope with what she’s experiencing. The young boy can watch every second of her agony, both in real time and on his computer screen, and is loving every second of it. Motoko is already starting to break, and once she has, he can make her into his perfect sex toy. Who needs information, or money, when he can have such a sexy toy to play with?

He picks up his pace, fucking her faster and harder, losing himself in her. All of his attempts at holding back and prolonging her torment fade, as he is overwhelmed by his own desires. With a grunt, he finally pushes past his limit, and his seed spills into the Major. 

“Ah,” he moans, “That’s right, take your master’s seed. I’m going to knock you up!”

With that declaration, the boy pulls back, letting his come ooze out of her. She feels so dirty, being used like this, but all she really wants is to climax. She needs an orgasm, so badly, she would do anything.

“Please,” she starts to beg. “Do anything you want to me, just… just let me…”

“Oh, wow. Broken already? Some super soldier you are,” the boy teases, finally tinkering with her once more. “There we go.”

His words are drowned out immediately, as a piercing cry escapes Motoko. The orgasm she craved for so long crashes over her, overwhelming everything else. She trembles for several moments, her climax lasting as her body tries to make up for being denied this pleasure for so long. Once she's finally finished, she continues to whimper, sounding so pathetic.

"Thank you," she says, hardly able to speak. The boy shoves her to the ground, finally releasing his hold over her. He keeps her sensitivity dialed all the way up, but doesn't block her from climaxing again.

"Strip," he commands, as she struggles to get back up. It's incredible, how far she's sunk that a mere child can shove her down like this. Even as she stands, her legs are shaky, still weak from her climax. She obeys, taking off her jacket, then her leotard.

She hardly even realizes she's free now, that all of her grand talk of resisting is actually possible now. No, she's broken so far that she simply obeys the boy's orders, stripping down for him.

Once she's done, he orders her onto a bed in the corner of the room, controlling her just as he did with the computer, but no longer having any need for it. The once proud Major is now desperate for more attention from her master, clad in nothing more than her collar.

He couldn't be happier with how his new toy is shaping up. He never thought she would be this easy to break, and it just goes to show how pathetic she was all along. She must have secretly wanted to be dominated like this, to belong to someone. He can't wait to toy with her for hours and hours, before taking a break to gather up more information. 

He's sure they'll send more like her after him eventually, the boy isn't stupid. He wants to be ready, with more bargaining chips to get him out of any sticky situations. He doubts they'll ever send another gem like Motoko after him, so he'll have to cherish her as much as possible. She might even make a decent body guard, given enough training and tweaking, but he also wouldn't want to risk his wonderful new pet.

Plenty of time to worry about all that later, though. For now, Motoko is laying on his bed, touching herself, waiting for him to fuck her. This couldn't have gone better, his plan really did work out perfectly! Eagerly, he climbs into bed, more than ready to give his pet some attention. He's not going to rest until he's absolutely sure she's knocked up!

He sinks into her, loving the way she cries out immediately. He's so proud of how he's broken her, the way she instantly tightens up around his cock, climaxing from nothing more than the feeling of him filling her pussy. He reaches up, taking hold of her leash, and tugging harshly as he fucks her. 

She chokes, the collar cutting off her air, but that only makes her come that much harder. He lets go suddenly, leaning forward, grabbing one of her breasts with one hand, while placing his mouth on the other. He toys with her, while pumping in and out of her, rolling his tongue over her nipple while squeezing her other breast.

No matter how he touches her, Motoko is in absolute bliss. She whimpers and moans, crying out again and again, her voice slowly growing hoarse. Before long, she'll likely shour her voice away, unable to do anything else as she's lost to countless orgasms.

The boy can't begin to keep up with her, not on that front, but he fucks her eagerly. She's so tight, so perfect, her cunt squeezing him dry. He comes, filling her with his seed, only to keep fucking her.

"I'm going to breed you," he informs her, lifting up enough to speak, before going right back to sucking on her nipple.

"Yes, master," she responds, breathlessly. All traces of resistance have vanished now, and Motoko is lost. Broken. She has accepted her role as his sex toy, feeling better than she ever has before.

Why resist, when this feels so good? Why try to fight, when she can experience such constant orgasmic bliss? Even the idea of him breeding her, of being useful to her master, is oddly satisfying to her. 

Motoko never knew how good being dominated could feel, how amazing it was to lose all control. Why did she ever resist this? It's so much easier, letting her master fuck her senseless, coming inside of her over and over. Why should she fight, and work so hard, when she can just lose herself in this feeling?

When he is finally done with her, exhausted but satisfied, and heading back to his computer for some collateral to secure their safety, Motoko begins touching herself. It's nowhere near as good as him fucking her, of course, but she has to have something.

His work comes much easier now, accompanied by the sounds of her moans and whimpers. He works harder than ever, eager to get back to fucking her as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
